


Stars of Selena

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: The Almighty tells the story of her and Lucifer's fight. After her children play a game about an angel war. She tells them about a place that can tell the truth as well.
Relationships: Crowley & Death (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Michael (Good Omens), Death & God (Good Omens), Gabriel & God (Good Omens), Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), God & Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 7





	1. The Almighty's Story part 1

It was a lovely night in Heaven for the family of the Almighty and Death. The Almighty was looking at time as she got ready for bed across the hall. She and Death needed to tuck the kids into bed soon. She sighed knowing another day went by with no issue. She looked at the doorway ready to tell her three kids how much time they have. Death did the same and nodded to her. “ Raphael Gabriel Michael.” Death called wanting their attention. He heard his kids giggling as they played. “ Bed time soon.” The Almighty said hoping their kids heard them. They continued getting ready for bed while they let their kids play.

As that was going on the three kids were playing together. They were doing a war battle. Gabriel and Michael were fighting off their brother while Raphael was doing the same thing. They jumped from Raphael’s bed to the couch in his room. They kept doing that while yelling. “ I’m going to get you Raphael.” Gabriel said wanting to knock his brother down and stop the battle. “ No you won’t. I’ll take you down first.” Raphael said ready to do this. They both jumped using their wings to glide to each other. They hit each other with their pillows and both went down as their wings couldn’t catch them. Michael got worried unable to catch both of them. As her wings were too small yet. She was afraid that if she caught them with her small wings she would drop them. Which would lead to them all getting hurt. She stood there frozen. Raphael and Gabriel fell to the floor with a thud. “ Ouch.” They both said knowing they hurt themselves. The Almighty and Death heard the thud. They got down getting ready for bed and ran across the hall to the room.

Once they got to the room they opened the door to see Raphael and Gabriel getting up from the floor. “ Are you both okay?” The Almighty asked wondering what happened. “ Were fine mom. Just got out of hand again.” Raphael said knowing they did. They got up and laid down on Raphael’s bed for now. “ What were you playing?” Death asked wondering what they were doing. “ We were playing angel war.” Gabriel said knowing that’s what they were doing. Michael climbed into bed with her brothers and sighed. “ We got a bit out of hand.” Michael said knowing they did. Even at three she still knew when they went to far. “ It’s alright. And that’s no war I’ve ever seen or heard.” The Almighty said knowing it’s not. “ What?” Crowley asked confused by this. “ You were in a war? But Heaven has had peace for years. How can a war break out?” Gabriel questioned knowing that they’ve had peace for a long time. How can something like this happen. “ If you lay down I’ll tell you.” The Almighty said willing to tell them. The three angels laid down on the bed together and got ready to listen to their mother.

That’s when Death looked at her. “ Are you sure about this?” Death asked wondering if she was ready to tell them. The Almighty looked at him. “ It’s about time they knew.” The Almighty said knowing that her kids should know about what happened when Raphael was Michael’s age. Death just nodded and allowed her to tell them. The Almighty sat down at the end of Raphael’s bed and sighed. “ Okay. You know how I had a brother a long time ago.” The Almighty said hoping they remember that she mentioned it. The three archangels nodded their heads. “ Well long ago he betrayed me. We were arguing about something stupid and I couldn’t stop him on this path.” The Almighty said hoping Raphael didn’t remember this. Raphael didn’t remember it. As a three year old can only remember so much. “ Well we turned the fight into an actual fight. We fought until I couldn’t control myself anymore. So I let out a blast which made him fall. Along with his army and his girlfriend. I felt bad that day. And I can never look back. He can never come back here.” The Almighty said knowing that’s for sure. “ Are you sure he won’t ever come back mom?” Raphael asked remembering something from that day. “ No Raphael. He won’t ever come back here.” The Almighty said knowing Lucifer won’t. “ So were safe.” Death said happy about that.

Then Gabriel looked at them. “ But why would he attack us? What did he want from us?” Gabriel asked wondering why their uncle attacked their mother. “ Save it for another night Gabriel.” Death said heading off to bed for the night. As the Almighty needed to talk to them. “ It’s time for bed now. Little ones.” The Almighty said wanting to sleep herself. “ Will we ever meet him?” Michael asked wondering if they will. The Almighty looked to the side of the room trying not to look at her kids. She didn’t want them to know she felt guilty about what happened that day. “ Only the stars of Selena know.” The Almighty said wanting them to know that.

To be continued


	2. The song

The Almighty sighed as she looked at her kids. She knew she couldn’t hide it forever. So she has to tell them and sing it to them now. “ What are you talking about mommy?” Michael asked wondering what she was talking about. “ The stars of Selena. It’s a lullaby my mother sung to me and my brother as kids to help us sleep.” The Almighty said knowing that it did help them. It was when she was three and Lucifer was five. They are two years apart. Which she knows it should have made them close. But it didn’t. It made them fight and hurt each other. “ Can you sing it to us?” Raphael asked wanting to hear it. The Almighty sighed she knew she couldn’t deny her son the right to know a family song that he can use it the future. He deserved to know. Along with his brother and sister beside him. “ Alright. Come here. Snuggle close.” The Almighty said laying down on Raphael’s bed with her kids.

Once they were all curled up together she started singing the song to them. “ Where the cool winds meet the sky there’s a galaxy full of memory. Sleep my darling safe and sound. For in this galaxy all is found.” The Almighty sung as she put her younger two to bed in the other two rooms. While Raphael followed her. After the Almighty tucked Michael and Gabriel into bed she went over to Raphael. Who was waiting for her to tuck him into bed that night. But instead she picked up her son and smiled as she sung to him. She walked over to the window as she did this. Knowing seeing the night sky makes her son happy. As it was his creation. “ In her skies wild and true. Lie the answers. And a path for you. Fly deep into her sound. But not too far or you’ll be lost.” The Almighty sang knowing that will happen to them if they go. She knew she was hiding most of the story from them. But she didn’t want to say too much to them. Or it would make them lose trust in her. She didn’t want that. She loves her kids. And she knows they love her. She looked at Raphael and put him into bed. She continued singing after that.

“ Yes she will sing to those who hear. And in her song all angels come.” The Almighty sang laying Raphael in bed for the night. She pulled the blanket over him as she sung to him. “ But can you brave what you most fear?” The Almighty sang knowing Raphael can do that. She went over to the curtains and grabbed them. “ Can you face what the stars know?” The Almighty sang knowing that’s what he needs to do. She kissed Raphael’s forehead as she noticed he was asleep and went to bed herself.

Six thousand years later Crowley was singing the song into the night. He was out on the balcony looking at the stars wondering if his mother would ever forgive him. He looked at the stars as he sung the last part of the song his mother taught him. “ Where the wind meets the stars. There’s a mother full of memory. Come my darling homeward bound. When all is lost then all is found.” Crowley sung as he thought about the song and his mother. The stars and his mother felt so far away now. He couldn’t help but this what he had done hurt her a lot. He didn’t wish to go back. But he wishes for her forgiveness everyday. “ Crowley.” Aziraphale said as he looked out at his demon boyfriend on the balcony of their cottage. Crowley jumped as a miracle came from his hands onto the rail. Aziraphale was surprised and sighed. “ I’m sorry dear. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Aziraphale said worried that he did that. “ It’s fine.” Crowley said okay with it. He just got lost in thought no harm done. Or so he hoped for now.

The End


End file.
